Devices are known for unloading a container onto the ground from a self-loading motor vehicle, and loading the container onto the vehicle from a pit, wherein the container can be displaced by means of a lifting device coupled to the vehicle, via a rear roller on said vehicle. Thus, large containers can be loaded on and unloaded from the truck, tipped, and transported in a simple way.
These containers are quite suitable for transferring materials such as waste, rubbish, and the like. A container disposed on the ground is filled with material by vehicles having a smaller capacity. In order to make it possible to empty these vehicles into the container, when the latter is disposed on the ground, a guiding ramp is necessary, which reaches approximately the height of the upper edge of the container, so as to compensate for the from two to three meter difference in level. At the locations where there is no natural eminence, it is therefore necessary to install a special guiding ramp.
To avoid this, it would be advantageous for the container to be lowered by the vehicle to a level lower than the ground, for instance, into a pit; but this was impossible heretofore, owing to the lifting limitations of the lifting device.
An object of the invention is to obviate this drawback.